Tenacious, Enigmatic, Alluring
by zoezeekay
Summary: Just a little drabble of Tea's thoughts. Covers events in episodes one - three I think.


ME

Why should I apologise for who I am? I'm pretty fucking great. Hell, I even managed to snare Tony Synder. Not that I want him...do I? I definitely don't want his cock. I like fucking girls. But he did 'match me'. No one has done that before. Not even close. Betty likes to think that whole display in the cafeteria was interesting, but come on. It's high school, shit like that happens a on daily basis. I can have any girl I want. What? It's true. It's like as soon as I know they want me, I just zone out. It's a fucking cliché, but I like the thrill of the chase. And all the girls around here are so goddamn easy. Is it too much to ask that someone be out of the ordinary?

YES, I'M A CHEERLEADER

After Betty's cafeteria display, I was surprised there weren't more repercussions from the other cheerleaders. Not that I mind. No drama, works for me. And they need me for championships, cause I'm good and an easy lift. They have no idea their hands on me, faces turned upwards (I like to imagine they're looking up my skirt) gets me all hot and bothered. Not that I want to fuck any of them. Too stuck up. But they sure do make nice eye candy. Hot is hot. I don't discriminate.

FAMILY

Like most American kids I am just counting down the days until I graduate, so I can get out of this shitty little town and away from my fucked up family. Don't get me wrong. I love them. But come on, have you met my family? I have siblings coming out of my ears. Hell my sister's baby lives with us. Oh, and don't forget my crazy grandma. I can never get any peace and quiet. The sanctity of my bedroom doesn't block out noise (my parents having sex, people going to the bathroom, music and TV blasting etc). Mom is always busy making breakfasts, lunches and dinners, cleaning and driving us around. I learnt about sex from friends, tv and sex ed. Mom doesn't have time to talk about school, my worries and all of that shit mothers are supposed to do. Dad and I talk. Except he doesn't know a thing about me.

FRIENDS

My friends are an odd group. I wouldn't really call us a group. That purports some kind of friendship, care, loyalty. We're people who know each other, party together. Tony is the "leader" I guess. By leader I mean the fucker who tries to manipulate everyone into doing what he wants for his own amusement and gain. I see straight through him. Chelle comes across as the typical "hot" girl. Styled within an inch of perfection, in a hopeless relationship, more interested in sucking face with said boyfriend than conversation. However she's more switched on than anyone (especially Tony) realises. If only she could switch on to the fact that her boyfriend is an asshole. Stan is too scared to stand up to Tony, too scared to make an effort. He's so busy fiddling with his dick and pining over Michelle, that he misses what's right in front of him. Chris is a party kid. He's the pill king. He's on a useless quest to fuck our weakling teacher Tina. He seems like a bit of a dickhead, but underneath there's more to him than meets the eye. Cadie, what is there to say about Cadie? One second she's lucid, the next totally drug fucked. You can never really tell with her. I'm not sure why we all hang out together. We don't even really like each other. We just like to drink and take drugs. But somehow we are slowly intertwining as a group, and that's where things start to get interesting, but very messy.

DAISY AND ABBUD

That's why I like Daisy and Abbud. They keep the theatrics to a minimum. Daisy's a good friend. I mean my whole family thinks she's a lesbian. My stupid shitting brother is the only one to actually say it though, and she just puts up with it. She is dependable, always waiting on the corner at the same time every morning so we can walk to bus stop. Abbud is all about his religion (when it suits him), drugs, partying and most importantly, women. He's an open book. I can take him woman hunting, not that he's very good at it. They're uncomplicated. I like that.

TONY

I don't know what to do about this whole Tony situation. It's fucked up. I'm a lesbian. He has a girlfriend, who incidentally happens to be one of my so-called friends. This is why I generally dislike people my age (and my family). Drama. I have enough to deal with. School work (contrary to popular belief I care, if I don't maintain a good grade I'll get kicked off cheerleading), cheerleading and family take up enough time. I don't need crazy drug dealers following me, Cadie overhearing conversations between Tony and I, Stanley taking Cadie for a ride just to score drugs, Chelle walking around oblivious to what a fucker her boyfriend is. Why can't people just be straight forward? It would save so much time. But back to Tony fucking Synder. What the hell? I don't even know why I let him kiss me, and more. Except I do. For the first time, I was actually having intelligent, interesting conversation. I couldn't predict his every move. I actually had to think. It was intriguing.


End file.
